NASI
by Chica Valiente
Summary: Follow Gwen and Farid as they take on the biggest spy mission in history!


N.A.S.I.

When people search for things they tend to look where they are not expected to, instead of where they are. For instance, the best hiding spot is the most OBVIOUS hiding spot. Behind doors, under beds, behind a suit etc. these are the places people forget to look. When a person walks into a room full of nooks and crannies, they get so caught up looking in the most complicated of spaces that they forget to check the simplest, behind the door. This is exactly how people see the world today. Many seem to forget the simple things in life are actually the best.. Coming home to your family, petting your dog and hugging your grandma are all very simple activities that people take part in. Without these, I assure you we would not have a life, but nowadays it seems people need a sports car or money to make them happy…

Enjoy c:

Ch.1

Rain had been falling relentlessly for the eighth day straight. The heavy grey clouds acted as a blanket, keeping the golden sun rays out and the cool misty rain in. You could barely see the North American Spy Institution. The campus looked nothing like it did in the brochures. Beautifully green mowed grass and evenly laid flower beds, were nowhere to be seen, they were all drowned out with puddles. The brown cobblestone walkways were no longer walkways, but small streams leading from building to building.

Rain always depressed Farid. He hated it with a passion. His thumbs drummed along the steering wheel impatiently as he anxiously awaited for his partner. _Why is she always so damn late.. She said noon.. _he thought. He ran his fingers through his sleek pitch black hair, a habit he was well aware of. As students poured from the class rooms his dark brown eyes scanned their faces. No Gwen. Farid sighed and tilted his head back against the seat. _Why must she do this to me.. She's never… _His thought was interrupted by a hard knocking noise on the window.

He saw his partner, Gwen, and her short cropped brown hair, was soaked. Her blue eyes wide open and hands signaling for him to unlock the car. He found himself grinning like a fool at the fact that she looked like a wet puppy dog. He unlocked the doors allowing her to get in.

"You said noon" Farid scolded at her.

"Well Mr. James kept us late." she replied

"An hour late! Gwen it's one o'clock!"

She pursed her lips and rolled her blue eyes, Then stared back at him. " Farid can we jus go now I'd like to get home before we'll need a boat to float home." _Smartass.._ he thought. As they drove home Gwen spoke of her class. " Mr. James said that all new graduates will have a chance for assignment next month. He recommended that we send in our profiles to N.A.S.I. as soon as possible." Farid felt his heart leap at what she just told him. An actual chance for assignment! He was thrilled at the news. " Then why don't we go to the library, and critique our profiles?" He said smiling at her.

The library was practically empty Farid noted as he pulled the car into the library's swimming pool of a parking lot. "are you ready?" he asked Gwen. She looked out the window. Farid found himself studying her as she analyzed the quickest and, if possible, driest route.

He noticed how her hair was damp and devilishly sticking up in every which way. A look that he thought suited her personality, even though she thought otherwise. He remembered how concerned she had been when she had gotten it cut. The tears that she shed that day were almost as bad as the rain. She also gave him the cold shoulder the for following week and decided to bus herself home, instead of simply asking for a ride.

She was so stubborn and vengeful. But that was Gwen for you. Athletic, bold and smart. All theses qualities screamed Gwen. At times he hated her for how she was, but eventually came around and accepted her. No matter what anyone does or says would ever make Gwen change, and he didn't want her too.

What he remembered the most though was why she had to get it cut. They had been working on a Tar ball, a metallic ball filled with tar, when he "accidentally" set it off on her head. Well he meant to, but he didn't mean for her to go and half to cut her hair off. She was pissed. They received and F that day too. She was even more angry with him for that. All Graduates had to score above a B or basically an A to even get their profiles entered into N.A.S.I..

Farid hadn't noticed that Gwen had turned around and he then found himself starring into her deep blue eyes. Her eyes put the most dazzling sapphires to shame. Flecks of green roamed free in her irises. If Wonder Woman had her eyes, then she wouldn't need the lasso of truth. Gwen's eyes had a tendency of making people talk, or in Farid's case lose the ability to speak.

"Farid.. Hellooo? Earth to Farid" Gwen said while waving her hand in front of his face.

"yes lets go." he said quickly, embarrassed that he had been caught starring.

Both car doors opened at the same time. Farid immediately took of running for the library entrance. Rain pelted him in the face feeling like tiny bullets. When he had made it to the door his clothes were soaked, his black hair dripping wet. He tousled his fingers though his hair and looked up to see Gwen calmly making her way up to the door.

"You walked? But why Gwen it's pouring out here. You should be all soaked!"

"Farid, everyone knows that you stay dryer when you walk through the rain, than if you run." Gwen stated slyly as she shook her hair.

PROFILE: Rosado, Farid

S.I.N: 191724

D.O.B.: 4/10/86

AGE: 25

HEIGHT: 5'11

WEIGHT: 180

GPA: 3.0

RANK: 300/1000

SPECIALITY: Field Work

PROFILE: Lyons, Gwen

S.I.N.: 191725

D.O.B.: 2/3/84

AGE: 23

HEIGHT: 5'4

WEIGHT: 135

G.P.A.: 3.9

RANK: 99/1000

SPECIALITY: Evasion

N.A.S.I . H.Q. in D.C.

Commander Cole sat, hunched over staring at the computer screen, at his desk in his dimly lit office, carefully skimming through graduate profiles. "Scores are too high.." he mumbled to himself. He was ordered to find a pair of "Expendable Agents."

Usually he did whatever it took to complete a mission and ensure the safety of his spies. It was unethical to him, to see Agents as "Expendable Units." These men and women were already risking their lives for this country, the least he could do was give them a fair chance, based on their skills and abilities, of returning home safely.

He was always told to find your exceptional pair. The pair that would get the job done and bring home the money. The pair that completed the mission with the most flare and dazzle. He called them the James Bond and Perfect Dart pair.

But no, not this time. He was told the exact opposite, assign this mission to your average plain Jane pair of spies. Mediocre partners you could say, he was to find the perfect pair… to die. He knew it was a suicide mission. He knew as soon as he read "Expendable Agents" on the case.

Finally a pair caught his attention, Farid Rosado and Gwen Lyons. The female graduate had an excellent profile, why was she paired with this guy? The male graduate's profile was no where near the excellence of the female's.

Farid Rosado had multiple strikes against him and Gwen Lyons a clean slate. Commander Cole wondered why this girl was partnered up with this.. this.. Idiot! Farid obviously had no business being paired with her. Cole clicked on Gwen's profile. It stated that she denied a partner transfer twice. N.A.S.I. even threatened to deny her credit for a course if she didn't transfer.

_Stupid girl…She's going regret not having that partner transfer… because these two were going to Iraq_ he thought. Cole copied their S.I.C.'s down and emailed them to command.


End file.
